Zona Artica
by PPBKAI
Summary: El afamado Fotografo Dino Cavalone decide retratar focas en libertad para salvarlas del maltrato. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que un sencillo esquimal, Cloud, le cambiaría la vida. ¿Por qué Cloud es tan raro? nunca puede comprenderlo. A veces tierno, a veces dominante. Eso llega a ser aterrador. Hospitaliad esquimal ¿La conoces? Lemmon, yaoi. Reborn, Final fantasy e Irokkoi Romantan.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: ZONA ARTICA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Reborn, Final fanrasy e Irokkoi Romantan no son historias mias, pero si lo son estos debrayes.**

**SUMMARY: El afamado Fotogrago Dino Cavalone decide retratar focas en libertad para salvarlas del maltrato. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que un sencillo esquimal, Cloud, le cambiaría la vida. Lemmon, yaoi. Reborn, Final fanrasy e Irokkoi Romantan.**

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

**_Este fic va dedicado a 3 personitas:_**

**_DANHK. Mi querido ángel que lleva años a mi lado, te quiero_**

**_SASU-CHAN UCHIHA: gracias por leer y querer mi trabajo_**

**_KATJA KATAJIMA: para ti que te gusta el "domador de caballos" hyyyaaa_**

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

**ZONA ARTICA.**

Dino Cavallone, joven aventurero que no mide el peligro. Tiene un don natural para la fotografía, con la sensibilidad de captar el mejor ángulo plasmando imágenes que mueven el corazón de quien las mira. Estos dones le han dado un puesto en una importante revista de investigación la cual ha convocado a un concurso a fotógrafos profesionales. El premio es una buena suma de dinero y las posibilidades de viajar a lugares remotos del planeta por un año con todos los gastos pagados. Por supuesto que Dino está dispuesto a ganar ese premio solo tenía el problema de decidir el tema con el que trabajaría, prácticamente todo ha sido explotado.

Como todo buen niño rico tiene a su niñero Romario que cuida de el a cada paso que da, aunque se niega a acompañarlo en sus expediciones aventureras, que en algunas ocasiones es obligado a participar. Deberían de tenerle consideraciones, ya es una persona mayor. El, con toda su sabiduría y experiencia trata de darle ideas al joven para su concurso. Lo primero que sugiere es que hable de su familia, por supuesto que Dino suelta la carcajada ¿A quien le interesaría ver fotografías familiares?

El mar, tema que inspira a músicos y poetas…no, muy común y corriente

El Everest, la protuberancia mas grande y famosa del mudo… hasta sale en la película de Brad Pitt y le toman fotos de todos lados. Tampoco

La selva. Salvaje y misteriosa… llena de animales ponzoñosos. Romario es el primero en decir ¡No!

La ciudad, llena de contrastes entre pasado y presente….pavimento, tráfico y gente ¡Que original!

No le parecía que existiera tema propicio, estaba tentado en retomar la idea del mar y hacer tomas submarinas, ahora el punto era escoger un mar con suficiente riqueza para ganar el concurso tomando el cuenta la cantidad y calidad de rivales que tendría, entre ellos el mas famoso fotógrafo de vida silvestre Hibari Kyouya quien tenía algo que atraía a los animales sin que lo dañaran.

Lanza un suspiro mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón, no está muy convencido de que el Caribe le de el premio, además, el detesta al calor ¿Y por qué escoge un lugar así si odia las altas temperaturas? Mejor pensar en un lugar frio. Bueno, no tan frío, no quiere congelarse. Se queda mirando al techo que acaban de arreglar, blanco para reflejar la luz…blanco…blanco….sin sentirlo se queda dormido.

En su sueño recuerda cuando era pequeño, acompañaba a su madre de compras, como odiaba esos días, perdido entre trapos y maniquíes. Ella admiraba una bolsa con una hermosa cadena dorada:

- ¡Llévatela mami! Es muy bonita

- No hijo, si es hermosa, pero está hecha de piel de cría de foca

- Pero las cosas de piel son buenas ¿no? Eso dice papá.

- No todas. Cuando sacrifican a las reces o cerdos para comer también aprovechan su piel. Pero en el caso de las focas y de animalitos como chinchillas o mink solo los sacrifican por su piel para hacer accesorios como esta bolsa. Para las focas siempre quieren a las crías, y les dan una muerte horrible, por eso es que miro la bolsa, es hermosa, pero un animalito sufrió mucho

- ¿Cómo las matan? .-. Pregunta el pequeño Dino de 6 años con un puchero

- Primero, tienen que matar a la mamá por que no permitirían que lastimarán a su cría, y después, para no maltratar la piel, las matan a golpes con un mazo. Es horrible y tu papá y yo estamos en contra de la crueldad animal, pero eso nunca se va a acabar hasta que la gente deje de comprar estos productos. Por eso donamos dinero a instituciones que protegen a los animales, ellos son igual de importantes que nosotros.

Dino se quedó muy triste con lo que le dijo su mamá, como que nunca había recapacitado en que para obtener un artículo de piel hay que matar al animal, era como si se saltara todo el proceso y ahí estuvieran los zapatos o cinturones. Luego, algunos años después, Vio un documental sobre el tema. No lo pudo soportar y comenzó a llorar, después cambió de canal. Esto lo dejó muy enojado con los humanos en general ¿Cómo es que una sola especie era capaz de tal brutalidad?

Abrió sus ojos algo humedecidos en lágrimas, sentía dolor por los animales. El tenía una tortuga y un caballo, los quería como parte de la familia y si enfermaban el de inmediato llábana al veterinario para que los atendiera. En cambio, esos animales hasta tienen autorización del gobierno para ser sacrificados. El estaba en contra de eso, así que estaba decidido, iría al ártico y su tema serían las focas. Claro que no hablaría de focas muertas y sangrantes, jamás podría retratar algo así, el tomaría fotos de focas libres y hermosas, retozando en la nieve, cuidando de sus crías y siendo felices. Tenía la firme convicción de que una imagen alegre haría que mas personas tomaran consciencia de no destruir vidas solo por un vicio de vanidad.

Es así que en pocas semanas tiene todo listo para irse al inhóspito lugar lleno de nieves eternas, tuvo que comprar ropa especial (muy a su pesar) de piel por que ningún material sintético le daba el calor y la protección suficiente para su expedición. A su lado claro, estaba el sufrido Romario, también ataviado hasta los dientes con ropa de nieve, aunque le daba gusto no tener que lidiar con las víboras como si hubieran ido a la selva.

Durante el Vuelo, Dino va muy emocionado pensando en que su trabajo puede dar frutos y tal vez, si llega al corazón de aunque sea 10 personas, serán 10 personas que no consumirán artículos de piel de foca, tal vez eso represente que 10 focas podrán salvarse….aunque sea solo 1, ¡Con que una viva feliz!

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

- Ya…me…¡canseeeee! .-. Grita Romario con sus pies hundidos en la nieve

- Vamos, tu eres mi brazo derecho, solo teneos que caminar así 2 días mas y ya .-. Trata de darle ánimos pero el también está muy cansado

- ¡2 días! Me niego

- Pero es por las foquitas .-. En su rostro se muestra una adorable sonrisa

- Si, pero mis 58 años ya pesan, no compares, tu apenas tienes 26 .-. Lo mira parado como 5 metros delante de el. Brilla no solo por su cabello rubio y metro ochenta y tres de estatura, si no también por la juventud que irradia por cada poro de su suave piel que parece tener textura de yogurt.

- Esta bien, tomemos un descanso.

Con eso Romario se siente un poco mejor pero, no pueden estar haciendo descansos constantemente y tampoco es justo exigirle que aguante su paso cuando está mas allá de sus capacidades, además no solo es llegar, una vez que estén allá Dino tiene planeada una estancia de al menos 1 semana para convivir con los animales, para así en los últimos días poder tomar las mejores fotografías cuando ya le permitan acercarse mas a su entorno.

- Romario, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado en esta aventura .-. Le cuenta mientras calientan sus manos en una raquítica fogata que lograron encender con su "manual del explorador parte 1"

- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado Dino .-. Admira sus facciones iluminadas por las llamas, sus mejillas de durazno, desearía acariciarlas

- Y yo te quiero siempre conmigo, por eso es que mañana regresarás al pueblo mas cercano y yo continuaré con la investigación

- ¡No te dejaré solo!

- Si algo llega a pasarte mas adelante, cuando lleguemos a donde de verdad viven las focas, no me lo perdonaría nunca

- No, seguiré a tu lado, aún puedo dar mas

- Lo sé, por eso no debes llegar a tu límite. Ya llamé a un equipo de rescate, estarán aquí por la mañana, te llevarán con ellos y te hospedarán en una posada, no te preocupes, siéntete cómo si estuvieras vacacionando

- Dino…lamento haberme convertido en un estorbo .-. Agacha su cabeza con vergüenza, su trabajo es estar siempre al lado del líder, pero esto ha superado sus fuerzas. El chico se sienta a su lado y lo golpea con el hombro en señal de amistad

- Vamos…serán unas lindas vacaciones, hay algunas tabernas y aquí la bebida es fuerte, por la nieve.

- Te esperaré ansioso

- Siento que ya te extraño.

Esta vez su mano reacciona mas rápido que su mente y le acaricia su mejilla que tanto lo ha llamado desde hace unos minutos. El joven italiano le devuelve una sonrisa por lo que Romario se acerca mas a el. Le da un suave beso, luego otros cuantos más hasta que lo hace sonreír, después con algo mas de atrevimiento, le muerde con suavidad algo cerca del pómulo.

- Jaja, tenía mucho que no hacías eso

- Desde que eras un niño. Tendrías unos 10 años

- Lo extrañaba

- ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

- Si .-. El mayor no puede creer que tenga de nuevo la oportunidad de morder esas mejillas que tanto le gustan desde que era un niño. Dino cierra los ojos recordando como era cuando Romario lo sentaba entre sus piernas y empezaba a atacarlo con mordidas en sus mejillas, luego en el lóbulo y después en el cuello y el se reía y reía con las cosquillas que esto le provocaba. A veces le metía la mano bajo la playera aumentando las sensaciones en su pecho. No lo soltaba hasta que lo dejaba sin fuerzas y no podía reír mas. Pero ahora, varios años después, el mayor siente diferente su piel, un poco mas gruesa y sin el olor a niño, si no ahora a joven llenó de vida y deseos de experiencia.

- ¿Del otro lado?

- ¡No, ya me duele el estómago de tanto reír!

- ¡No me importa!

Así pasan un buen rato desfrutando de los juegos de cuando Dino era niño, tan inocentemente pervertidos, pero era algo que solo compartían ellos 2, no lo platicaban con nadie y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- Romario

- ¿Hnj?

- Ya no soy un niño… saca tu mano de mi pantalón

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Al siguiente día se despiden, Dino siente algo de nostalgia cuando los ve alejarse en las motos de nieve. Ahora debe continuar solo su camino y tener mucho cuidado por que nadie lo auxiliará, pero ya sin Romario avanza mucho mas rápido y en menos tiempo de lo esperado llega hasta donde viven las focas en libertad.

Es un paisaje hermoso, la nieve tan blanca, y los hermosos animalitos jugueteando entre ellos, no se resiste y empieza a tomar fotografías desde donde está. Con cautela baja para hacer tomas mas cercanas, primero huyen de el y algunos machos hacen ruidos amedrentadores, pero cuando ven que no quiere hacerles nada se quedan mas tranquilos.

DIA 3 CON LAS FOCAS:

Las mas pequeñas se acercan para que les de galletas dulces que trae entre sus cosas, no está muy seguro de que sean buen alimento, pero no les ha hecho daño, ama cómo es que lo miran con esos inmensos ojos negros y casi casi le sonríen, el piensa _"debo encontrar un modo de salvarlas"_

DIA 4 CON LAS FOCAS:

Escucha un extraño ruido de todas las focas, sale corriendo de su casa de campaña y encuentra que 3 cazadores furtivos están intentando golpear a una foca. Siente que su sangre hierve, ha convivido con esos animales y los siente como suyos. No le importa arriesgarse y sale a enfrentarlos con una gran navaja en la mano. No esperaban que hubiera gente en esa zona y ese chico se ve de dinero. Sin pensarlo 2 veces corre hasta ellos y con insultos en italiano intenta ahuyentarlos, pero ellos son mas y será muy difícil que se defienda. Afortunadamente es un buen peleador y a pesar de que no tiene a Romario cerca, esta vez no bajan sus habilidades de lucha, todo sea por salvar a la pequeña foca que ya tenían arrinconada.

Desgraciadamente un 3 contra uno nunca es buena idea logran golpearlo fuerte con los mismos mazos con los que matan a las focas. Uno de ellos, el menos piadoso, saca un arma, otro intenta detenerlo por que un disparo hace mucho ruido y puede meterlos en problemas, pero no le importa, apunta directo al rubio. Este logra zafarse y le patea en brazo pero el disparo le roza la pierna. Al verlo herido lo sueltan pero no se detienen en seguirlo golpeando, obviamente que Dino ya no puede defenderse.

Al igual que las focas, se arrastra con su pierna sangrando para tratar de huir sin embargo está perdiendo mucha sangre y la vista se le nubla. Accidentalmente llega a una parte blanda del hielo y cae al agua casi congelada. Siente como si mil cuchillos lo atravesaran al mismo tiempo. Grita, pero el agua se mete a sus pulmones, piensa que morirá del dolor o de la perdida de sangre. Todo se vuelve negro, luego desaparece.

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Abre los ojos, su cuerpo ha entrado en calor. El lugar es iluminado por una luz ambarina, tiene el cuerpo entumido, apenas si puede recordar lo que pasó. ¡Sus cosas! Sobre todo su valiosa cámara. Instintivamente quiere moverse pero el dolor de la pierna le indica que no es buena idea.

Está cubierto por una suave piel que funciona como cobija, aaah se siente tan bien. Remueve sus hombros para sentir ese pelo abrazarlo…¿Pelo? Si puede sentir el pelo en todo su cuerpo es ¡Por que está desnudo! Pero es tan calientito, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no solo es una suave piel lo que le da calor, si no también ¡La suave piel de un chico!

Se sienta de golpe sintiéndose mareado con la sangre que se le subió a la cabeza. El chico a su lado se despierta, es demasiado hermoso: rubio con ojos entre azules y grises, piel tersa con algunas diminutas pecas, nariz pequeña pero afilada, labios delgados y definidos, es mas o menos de su edad, está desnudo igual que el.

- Al fin despertaste.-. Su voz es igual de hermosa

- ¿Estoy muerto? .-. Seguro está muerto, ese es el cielo y dios le puso al lado de un erótico ángel que lo guiará en su camino a la luz

- Un poco mas y lo estarías. ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo?

- La pierna, solo un poco

- Es normal, te dieron un balazo.-. Se endereza y puede verle su torso. Es delgado pero bien delineado, con unos delicados botones rosados sobre el. Luego el vientre plano que se pierde en una caprichosa sombra.-. Entonces recuéstate, es muy tarde

- Eeeh si peeeero….estamos desnudos.-. Argumenta terriblemente sonrojado.-. Además, no se dónde estoy, quién eres ni dónde están mis cosas. Creo que será mejor que me marche.

- ¡no puedes irte así! Hace mucho frío allá afuera, no estás acostumbrado y puedes morir. Vamos, relájate .-. Se acerca con un movimiento felino que deja sin aliento a Dino .-. Te puedo dar un masaje que te hará sentir como nuevo .-. Le pone las manos en los hombros y lo tumba de nuevo, luego pasa una de sus piernas al otro lado de su cadera quedando montando su pelvis. Sus manos hacen círculos sobre sus pectorales haciendo con esto que sus caderas se muevan adelante y atrás.

- ¡No, no, no! .-. Se sienta de nuevo y toma al chico por las muñecas .-. Mira, agradezco el que me hayas ayudado, pero, no tengo dinero y no te conozco así que no puedo pagar tus servicios .-. El chico lo mira extrañado .-. Tienes razón, si salgo puedo morir, así que te agradeceré si me permites quedarme hasta que salga el sol. Buscaré mis cosas y te pago la noche de alquiler

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál servicio y cuál alquiler?

- A ver, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Cloud .-. Se ve tan sensual sonrojado y con las muñecas aprisionadas, decide soltarlo antes de seguir teniendo ideas pervertidas

- Bien Cloud, eres muy joven y podrías dedicarte a otra cosa. Incluso si quieres te puedo dar trabajo temporal si me ayudas con mi investigación de focas

- ¿A qué piensas que me dedico? .-. Frunce el ceño

- No eres un….sexo servidor? .-. Trata de que no suene muy rudo

- ¡NOOO! Haz entendido todo mal. Yo solo, quise ser amable contigo, cuando menos aquí así se usa .-. Dino observa lo inocente de sus palabras

- Estoy en un…¿Asentamiento esquimal?

- Si. Te rescatamos de las aguas congeladas y ahuyentamos a los cazadores. Te trajimos a nuestra casa y puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor.

- No sabía que hubiera un grupo por aquí

- Regularmente no nos ponen en los mapas. Pero siéntete a gusto, yo estoy para complacerte en todo lo que desees ¿Sigo con el masaje?

- ¡No! Aah mira, no te sientas obligado a hacer esto. Se que es una costumbre entre ustedes el tener esta clase de "atenciones" con las visitas, yo pensé que era un mito

- Pero no atendemos así a todas las visitas. Por ejemplo, a ti que no te conocemos solo podríamos darte comida .-. Sonríe amable .-. ¡Pero yo me ofrecí a darte mi hospitalidad! .-. Dino casi se desmaya con esto .-. Así que vuelve a acostarte y déjate consentir, todos dicen que soy muy bueno.

Vuelven a como estaban hace unos momentos, Dino se queda callado mirando con atención al chico ¡Qué hermoso es! Y sus manos, son hábiles en cada movimiento. Su peso sobre la pelvis es delicioso al igual que la suavidad de la piel de sus muslos. No es raro que su cuerpo comience a despertar. Lo toma de la barbilla y lo conduce para besarlo, el chico se sonroja creando un efecto erótico con su expresión de inocencia mezclado con la comprometedora posición.

Cloud duda por unos momentos, pero ese joven extranjero es tan atractivo que no puede negarse, al igual que en el momento en que el mismo se ofreció a atenderlo como visita especial. Se inclina hasta casi recostarse en su pecho, le gusta como ha empezado a acariciarle la espalda y le aprisiona con firmeza la cintura. Antes de besarlo lo acaricia con sus labios torturándose a si mismo, hasta que no lo resiste mas y se apodera del sabor italiano.

Dino gira quedando arriba, controlando la situación a su gusto, ahora puede explorar al esquimal con sus manos y labios, le gusta lo escandaloso que puede llegar a ser. Ama su piel que es extremadamente gruesa por el recio clima en el que ha crecido. Es muy entregado en cada movimiento que hace ¿Así será con todos? Es una bendición que tengan esa clase de extrañas costumbres, y doble bendición que le haya tocado un ángel como el que ahora besa sus partes privadas.

Está llegando al límite de su auto control y sabe que el otro chico está en la misma situación. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y pone su miembro justo en el lugar donde desea estar. Cloud da un salto que casi sale del lugar. _"Si quieres me detengo" _ le propone Dino con dulzura al conmoverse con el susto de sus ojos, _"No, solo que, no debería ser así. Solo deberías tocarme sin….entrar" _ la última palabra temblorosa "_Pero si quiero que entres, aunque solo seas la visita"_. Al italiano se le pone la mente en blanco y con mucho cuidado se abre paso en el estrecho cuerpo tembloroso. Una vez que ha llegado al fondo lo besa y bebe de sus lágrimas antes de moverse de nuevo.

El esquimal aprieta sus ojos al sentir su interior invadido una y otra vez, a veces tocando un punto que lo hace sentirse fuera del planeta, y otras son una desatinada estocada que lo retuerce de dolor, pero es tan agradable esa combinación de sufrimiento y placer. Llega el momento en que sabe que lo dará todo y sabe que Dino lo hará también. Alcanza sus labios y unidos por un beso terminan vaciando sus cuerpos de la imperiosa necesidad de pertenecerse.

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

La mañana siguiente Dino es despertado por los movimientos de Cloud que se está poniendo una camisa, lo mira de espaldas, la cintura es tan estrecha como la recuerda, el chico se voltea y le dedica una sonrisa, su rostro es justo como el ángel que creyó soñar, pero ahí está a su lado diciéndole "Buenos días"

- Anoche, olvidé preguntarte algo…¿Cómo te llamas?

- Dino Cavallone

- Dino, que nombre tan sencillo. Voy a ayudar con el desayuno, no tardes. .-. Sale de lo que parece ser la habitación, sus pasos son gráciles a pesar de su estatura.

Ah, definitivamente una de las mejores noches de su vida, pensándolo bien, no es mala idea quedarse unos cuantos días fingiendo que le duele la pierna. De momento debe regresar a su campamento para recuperar sus cosas. Se viste y sale a explorar un poco.

Está en, no sabe si catalogarlo como cabaña o súper iglú, por que unas partes de la casa están construidas con madera, pero hacia los rincones se ve que hay habitaciones construidas como la famosa vivienda esquimal. Decidido a explorar al respecto camina por un pequeño corredor pero al asomarse por la ventana ve a Cloud en la nieve partiendo lo que parece ser carne. Quiere verlo de nuevo así que olvida la exploración y va a u encuentro.

Bajo la luz de día es igual de hermoso, el lo ve acercarse pero no deja de partir la carne, su rostro es serio y sereno,, no refleja ninguna expresión. El sigue acercándose a el hasta que está a su lado y le da un coqueto beso en la mejilla. El chico lo mira entre enojado y extrañado y da un paso hacia un lado poniendo distancia de por medio.

- ¿No te gustó?

- No, así que no te me vuelvas a acercar .-. Regresa a lo que estaba haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.-. ¿Te duele mocho la pierna? .-. Su tono seco que no se diferencia de si es pregunta o afirmación

- Es…molesto .-. Lo observa, es el mismo chico de en la mañana ¿Dónde está su bella sonrisa?

- Ten .-. Le da las tiras de carne que acaba de cortar .-. Llévalas adentro, mamá debe estarlas esperando .-. Lleva puesto un mandil manchado con un poco de sangre. Se da la vuelta y se mete a algo parecido a un granero.

Sin entender qué fue lo que pasó, Dino entra a la casa, escucha ruido en una de las habitaciones, al parecer es la cocina. Ahí está una señora como de 1.40 de estatura, de extremidades cortas que la hacen ver "cuadrada", facciones aplanadas y piel algo quemada por el frío, el tipo exacto que debe tener un esquimal. En cuanto lo ve le sonríe, su dentadura está muy gastada, apenas si le quedan algunas piezas.

- Que bueno que mi hijo ya te dio la carne. La intentaré cocinar para que la puedas comer

- ¿Su hijo? .-. No trató de sonar ofensivo pero si había visto a 2 personas opuestas eran ellos.

- Oh! Si, mi pequeño "Claud" .-. se oye gracioso como lo pronuncia. -. Es un excelente cazador. Ayer cuando te trajo cargado me asusté mucho, creí que podías morir, perdiste mucha sangre y traías la ropa congelada. Pero ya en la noche "entraste en calor" ¿Verdad? .-. Le pregunta pícara

- Aah….este…. si…bueno no….tantito….aah jeje

- Ese niño, ya le he dicho que no sea tan escandaloso. Si lo hubieras visto ayer, tan asustado , sus ojos abiertos como de foca. Desde que te vio dijo que te cuidaría. No siempre es así de atento, hay veces que tengo que insistirle para que sea amable con las visitas por que todos lo quieren mucho, pero el se resiste. Tal vez le gustaste por que eres similar a el, y todos aquí somos tan opuestos

- ¿Por qué Cloud es tan diferente?

- Hace algunos años hubo una tragedia, un grupo de investigadores se accidentó con su barco. Su madre, moribunda, me encargó su mas preciado tesoro. Los esquimales tenemos palabra, y he aquí el fruto de mi esfuerzo .-. En eso entra el chico con su expresión amable y al ver a Dino se sonroja. El italiano quisiera darle un abrazo, pero después de que le dijo que no lo tocara no sabe que hacer. Seguro la hospitalidad solo se limita a la noche.

- Esa carne se ve deliciosa .-. Se la quita de las manos y agarra un pedazo masticándolo como si fuese una goma de mascar. Dino desorbita los ojos, le da horror verlo hacer eso .-. Lo que pasa es que aquí comemos casi todo crudo, no usamos cocinar las cosas como en otros lugares.

- Pero la cocinaré para ti .-. Agrega la mamá .-. ¿Haz comido ballena?

- Eh no, no la he probado .-. Es lo menos apetitoso que ha escuchado, por lo visto no hay otra cosa de comer

El desayuno es demasiado malo, pero por cortesía dice que es delicioso. Está casi seguro que entre todas las cosas que llevaba en su equipaje tiene una caja de pastillas para el estómago, ya ni siquiera le importa su cámara, quiere las pastillas por que está seguro que esa ballena mal cocida le hará daño.

Pero todo es soportable al ver al chico rubio, amable, tierno y algo testarudo, simplemente adorable, tal vez lo agarró en un mal momento cuando estaba afuera y por eso le dijo que no se acercara. Terminando de desayunar le dijeron que lo llevarían a su campamento a ver qué podían rescatar, solo le advirtieron que el viaje sería un poco pesado para el que llevaba la pierna lastimada.

Al terminar de desayunar Cloud se levantó de la mesa y recogió el reguero, no quería que su visita estrella tuviera una mala imagen de la familia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Dino vio a Cloud acomodando el famoso trineo de perros y desde lejos le hizo la señal para que saliera.

El estaba emocionado, un trineo de verdad, no como el que alquilan en los lugares para esquiar. Los perros eran impresionantes, enormes como caballos, con un pelaje suave y tupido y esos característicos ojos casi blancos que los hace lucir como fierecillas del infierno.

- Subete .-. De nuevo esa mirada gélida y tono amenazador .-. Agarráte fuerte .-. Ni bien terminó la frese y arrancó a los animales, casi sale disparado con el impulso. Tenían razón, le molestaba mucho su pierna lastimada y la dureza del trineo le golpeaba el trasero.

En todo el camino Cloud no dijo una sola palabra. Ni siquiera miraba a Dino quien de reojo lo observaba. No sabía como le gustaba mas, si con su dulzura o con su frialdad. Y esos lentes oscuros para nieve lo hacían verse tan bien.

Por fin llegaron al campamento. Afortunadamente estaban sus pertenencias pero…o rotas o esparcidas por todos lados, las focas bebe hicieron de la suyas y además de comerse las galletas metieron sus narices en el resto del equipaje, afortunadamente el equipo de fotografía estaba en sum mayoría bien, fue muy poco lo dañado. Recogieron y regresaron a la "cabaña-iglú".

Una vez que llegaron Cloud lo ayudó a bajar sus cosas, regresó al trineo y se alejó, no lo vio hasta la cena en la que de nuevo fue el mismo chico adorable, luego, se fueron a dormir recibiendo de nuevo la bendición de la hospitalidad esquimal.

- Dino .-. Descansa en su pecho agitado , su abdomen se siente caliente

- ¿Hn? .-. A pesar de que lo ha hecho suyo 2 veces mas aún no tiene suficiente de el

- No quiero que te vayas. Quiero quedarme a tu lado…para siempre

- Jaja ¿Te quedarías al lado de este loco por tanto tiempo? .-. Le acaricia la cabeza

- Quiero compartir tu locura .-. Veía el cielo en sus ojos.

- Veremos que se puede hacer ¿Si? Por que nuestros mundos son muy distintos y tengo una vida algo complicada en Italia

- Cuéntame de tu país.

**PPBKAI continuará…**

Este es el primer de los 2 capítulos que tendrá este fic. Para quienes me han leído sabrán que me encanta mezclar chile, mole y pozole, así que si tienen duda de cómo quedarían juntos Reborn con Final fantasy y encima Irokkoi romantan, los espero el próximo capi. Dejen review!

Comercial: también estoy empezando a publicar en amor-yaoi . com mas que nada fics de Shinee, apenas me estoy acomodando en cosas así que, tengan paciencia, iré subiendo poco a poco…bye


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: ZONA ARTICA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: Reborn, Final fanrasy e Irokkoi Romantan no son historias mias, pero si lo son estos debrayes.**

**SUMMARY: El afamado Fotogrago Dino Cavalone decide retratar focas en libertad para salvarlas del maltrato. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que un sencillo esquimal, Cloud, le cambiaría la vida. Lemmon, yaoi. Reborn, Final fanrasy e Irokkoi Romantan.**

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

ZONA ARTICA…FINAL

Al siguiente día se preparan para ir juntos a comprar víveres para la casa. Pensó que de nuevo irían en el trineo y le gustaba la idea, pero vio que Cloud subió a los animales a la parte trasera de una vieja camioneta. Se ve tan lindo a lo lejos, pero lo descontrola que cada vez que le habla fuera de la casa se comporta extraño cortante y frío, quisiera abrazarlo pero ¿y si lo corre de nuevo? Es mejor mantener su distancia.

-¿Por qué llevas también a los perros?

-Bueno, en primera para que no se aburran aquí en la casa y en segunda por que los podemos dejar en la camioneta con lo que compremos y nadie se atrevería a robarnos.

-Es cierto

-Nadie nos ve… ¿Me das un beso? .-. Le extraña el comportamiento de Cloud pero no va a negarse. Lo toma por la cintura y justo cuando lo va a besar uno de los perros le ladra

-¡Tu perro me quiere comer!

-Ah, Kaiser es así, muy celoso conmigo, no deja que nadie se me acerque.

-¿Y así lo llevarás con nosotros?

-Jajaja. Ve a la parte trasera de la casa…ahorita te alcanzo.

A Dino le emocionó la idea, fue corriendo a donde le dijeron y esperó unos minutos, llegó Cloud con una sudadera negra, seguro se tapó mas para el viaje, pero el ahorita se encargará de deshacerse de tanta ropa. Lo atrapa entre sus brazos y lo besa con pasión.

-¡Si serás idiota! .-. Lo empuja y se regresa por donde vino

-¿Y ahora que? Ah…no sé que hacer contigo…oye…oye…¡oye!...no me dejes con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? .-. Su rostro es como el de una escultura de mármol, hermoso e inexpresivo pero sus ojos tienen una llama especial. Lo acorrala contra la pared de madera hasta que lo presiona con su pecho .-. ¿Acaso es esto lo que pides? .-. Dino pasa saliva. Esa actitud no se parece en nada al dulce corderito nocturno

-Eres tan extraño .-. Sonríe burlón y después atrapa sus labios. El rubio invernal al principio pone resistencia pero el calor del beso lo va venciendo hasta que corresponde con la misma pasión.. toma a Dino por la cintura y con firmeza guía el ritmo.-. Estás particularmente apasionado el día de hoy

-Cállate, no te he dado permiso de hablar.

-Pe…pero .-. Está tan descontrolado

-¿Quieres seguir?

-Si .-. Responde sonrojado

-Vamos al cuarto de herramientas

A un par de pasos se encuentra un cuartucho donde se guarda todo el material para trabajar y para atender a los perros, cierran la puerta y el esquimal toma por sorpresa las muñecas de Dino y las amarra del techo con unas cadenas que ahí cuelgan. Pone sus manos sobre los pantalones y con maestría los baja en un par de segundos.

La piel de Dino se eriza al quedar expuesta al terrible frío, pero por dentro es como si el calor pudiera derretir el hielo bajo sus pies. Le parece excitante ese jueguito de Cloud, solo que no sabe exactamente como tratarlo. Ahora que lo está besando de nuevo y que el lo acaricia todo donde le es posible es como si fuera la primera vez que están juntos, esas manos ansiosas que tratan de conocer todo lo posible en un solo toque. Lo ve pararse detrás de el, nunca había tomado un rol tan determinante. Dino está nervioso, generalmente es el quien guía las situaciones. Siente que con sus dedos le esparce algo en su entrada, no quiere ni preguntar qué es, ahí no tienen cosas muy "comerciales" que digamos. Enseguida 2 de sus largos y delicados dedos entran a su cuerpo, ¡se sienten tan bien!, hacen rápido su trabajo pero no por ello dejan de deleitar el sensible interior de Dino.

Se retira un segundo y enseguida pone en posición, lo rodea con sus brazos y empieza a estimular su desatendido miembro, el italiano empieza a gemir y más cuando siente que entran en el, su cuerpo no está muy acostumbrado a esas intromisiones, pero ama que ese esquimal lo tome.

-¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! Es molesto

-No puedo

-Mamá nos va a escuchar

-Ah ah ah, es que es… demasiado…bueno

-Eres muy estrecho .-. Sale de su cuerpo como si nada, toma su cinturón del piso y con eso amordaza al italiano

-¡Oye! Mjnjknmjhhjn .-. Ya no lo dejó seguir hablando

-Como no te callas tengo que usar otros métodos. Ahora, afloja las piernas

-Hjnjhjmjhhjn

Ya sin ninguna clase de cuidado vuelve a entrar en su cuerpo sintiendo exquisita la sensación de tener su miembro dentro de ese lugar tan cálido. Esta vez comienza con sus movimientos de verdad. Dino se inclina para darle mas espacio en su interior. Siente algo de vergüenza de si mismo al estar desnudo solo de la cintura para abajo, amarrado y amordazado, pero sobre todo, suplicante al dulce chico que la noche anterior estuvo en su papel.

Ambos ya están muy cerca de su límite, el esquimal lo muerde del cuello y la oreja, a pesar de la mordaza los gemidos del italiano se pueden escuchar a corta distancia hasta que por fin se liberan de la terrible agonía que antecede al inmenso placer.

-Ya te di lo que querías .-. El esquimal se acomoda la ropa .-. Espero que ya con esto me dejes en paz.-. Le quita la mordaza y al desamarrarle las muñecas Dino cae al piso de rodillas .-. Así das pena.-. Sale del lugar dejando al jadeante italiano con dificultad para ponerse de pie, su pierna aun está lastimada. Con esa última frase se sintió usado ¿Por qué le habló de ese modo si la noche anterior le dijo que quería quedarse a su lado para siempre. Corre a alcanzarlo pero el mismo Cloud lo intercepta en el camino y le brinca encima con un beso que le roba el aliento.

-¿A quién le hablas tontito?

-Tu que primero me dices una cosa y luego haces otra

-¿Yo?

-¡Cloud! .-. Grita la mamá ..-. ¿Por qué te volviste a quitar el suéter? Hace frio

-No tanto

-El negro que traías estaba bien .-. Le dice Dino, pero en cuanto le toca el brazo el perro le ladra

-¡Cállate Kaiser!...¿Cuál negro?

-Ya váyanse muchachos que es bien tarde. Tu Dino, te encargo a mi niño

-Si, yo lo cuido.

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

En a camioneta Cloud va muy alegre y silba una melodía. Dino lo observa, en las noches después de hacerlo le da mucho sueño y se acurruca en su pecho, en cambio ahorita está tan fresco como una lechuga, y parece que no le importara todo lo que lo acaba de someter.

-Vienes muy callado Dino

-Es que, me duele .-. Responde apenado

-¿Dónde te duele?.-. Su tono es nervioso

-Tu sabes muy bien dónde me duele

-Si, no fue cualquier cosa

-¡Por supuesto que no lo fue! Generalmente no estoy en esa … "postura"

-¿Y fue difícil?

-Ah pero qué pregunta es esa. Claro que me fue difícil, todo me daba vueltas

-Es normal, pero ¿sabes? Admiro tu forma de actuar, conozco a muchos que sienten miedo y se retiran

-¿Muchos? .-. ¿pues a cuántos amarra y amordaza Cloud? Tan tierno que se ve

-Si, muchos. Ven el arma y se echan a correr

-Es que tu "arma" puede llegar a asustar

-No tengo armas .-. Dice desconcertado. Baja la velocidad por que ya se aproximan al pueblo donde compran las cosas.

-Oh! Claro que tienes un arma, y muy grande. Por eso es que estoy tan adolorido

-Jajajaja, tienes revueltos los recueros. El balazo te lo dio el cazador de focas, no yo. Te encontraron en el agua congelada

-¿Hablabas del balazo?

-Pues es lo que te duele ¿no? .-. Dino sintió algo de miedo

-Mmm Cloud, tienes…periodos de ….¿Ausencia?

-¿Ausencia? ¿En qué forma?

-Digamos, episodios que no recuerdes, que la gente te diga que hiciste algo y no sepas qué fue lo que pasó

-Ah, si he llegado a tener un par, estando borracho. Luego "mi mayor" me dice "hiciste estupidez y media"

-No, pero en la vida diaria, cosas que no recuerdes

-No, afortunadamente tengo muy buena memoria ¿Tu si tienes episodios de esos?.-. Ahora resultaba que Dino era el enfermo.

-¡yo estoy completamente sano!

-No te estreses, negarlo no es bueno. Yo puedo ayudarte. He escuchado que en las ciudades hay "doctores para la mente", seguro podemos encontrar uno bueno.

Dino prefiere quedarse callado, terminó siendo el quién requiere la atención de un loquero cuando es el esquimal el que tiene el comportamiento extraño. Lo adora pero, está empezando a tenerle miedo ¿Y si se pone violento y lo golpea? ¿o lo mata?

Ahora que lo piensa, esa carne de ballena estaba muy rara. ¿Y si no era ballena y era carne de humana? NOOOOOO ya estaba volviéndose paranoico y todo por culpa de ese chico. Pero le encanta, y lo ayudará si es que tiene algún trastorno de personalidad, aunque ¿A cual debe elegir? Al dulce y tierno o al dominante y poderoso.

Se distrae viendo al diminuto pueblo al que han llegado aunque tiene mucho movimiento. Hay muchas viejas camionetas como en la que ellos van, y claro, mas perros de trineo, todos hermosos y sus dueños se sienten orgullosos de ellos. Se estacionan en un lugar algo alejado por que todos los demás han sido ocupados. Desde que bajan todos los observan, claro que el que llama mas la atención es el desconocido italiano, con su toque de clase alta pero relajada. A su lado el querido por todos Cloud, sueño y fantasía de absolutamente toda la comunidad, pero a pesar de ello es mu amable y saluda a todos quienes lo miran. Los pequeños se le amontonan y el revuelve sus cabellos castaños.

Dino se siente mas tranquilo, si los niños lo siguen de ese modo tal vez no es el asesino serial que pensaba. Aunque de todos modos, debe tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que en una de esas termine convertido en la cena. Pero es despertado de estas cavilaciones por una terrible mirada a sus espaldas, de reojo puede ver a Kaiser que se lo quiere comer, mejor se aleja de el, últimamente su miedo ha sido reducido al mas básico: sobrevivencia.

Sigue a Cloud a una tienda donde de inmediato el dependiente deja a un lado todo para centrar su atención en el chico, no disimula en nada una mirada de odio a Dino, el solo pasa saliva ¿Qué en ese lugar todos lo quieten matar?

-¡Cloud! Por fin vienes, te extrañaba mucho .-. El joven le da un fuerte abrazo y no le quita los ojos de encima a Dino .-. No debiste traerlo, si los cazadores todavía andan por aquí querrán cobrar venganza y, con suerte esta vez lo terminen

-¡No digas eso! No hay peligro para Dino

-¿Dino? ¿Ese no es el nombre de un dinosaurio? Jajaja

-No .-. Se defiende el italiano .-. Es un nombre que heredamos algunos miembros de los Cavallone. No me extrañaría que no supieras de nosotros

-¿Los Cavallone?.-. El tendero se asusta un poco

-Ah vaya, aquí también nos conocen. Así que sabrás que no debe haber problemas, por que si se entera mi familia…

-Si, si…he escuchado que es una de las familias mas respetadas de Italia

-Y del mundo. No te preocupes por mi .-. Le presiona el brazo con fuerza solo para terminar de atemorizarlo .-. Me puedo defender muy bien .-. Cloud solo mira descontrolado, ¿Tan temida es su familia?

Terminan de comprar y siguen su recorrido, en todos lados pasa algo parecido, abrazan a Cloud y miran con odio a Dino, hasta que por fin Cloud le pregunta:

-Terminamos ¿tienes hambre? por que podemos quedarnos a comer, hay algunas cosas que pueden gustarte y dejamos todo con los perros

-¡NO! No, no, ya vámonos, creo que nadie me quiere…ni siquiera esa niña que está ahí parada .-. Una chiquita de trenzas y muñeca lo mira con el seño fruncido por estar tan cerca de su "próximo esposo"Cloud.

-Jajajaja, lo que pasa es que son algo tímidos

-Eso no es timidez, me odian por venir contigo. Además .-. Lo va acorralando contra la camioneta .-. Ya no quiero que te estén abrazando en cada tienda que entramos

-No seas celoso, lo que pasa es que como me conocen desde niño me tienen cariño

-Mmmm cariño… como que los de las ultimas 3 tiendas te tienen mas que cariño.-. Se acerca hasta casi besarlo .-. ¿Acaso has sido hospitalario con todos?

-¡NO! Bueno, solo con 2 de ellos, ¡pero con ellos si me apego a la regla de "hospitalidad básica"!.-. Esa frescura de decirlo deja a Dino con los ojos de espiral aunque quisiera regresar a golpearles sus cabezotas hasta que perdieran la memoria. En eso los ve Kiser y otra vez intenta comerse a Dino, el se aleja un poco.

-De todos modos, mejor vámonos, no me siento muy a gusto.

Durante el regreso, Dino se queda embobado con el paisaje, es demasiado perfecto, justo en ese momento. De esas ocasiones en las que sabes que las cosas no volverán a ser mas hermosas, que incluso mañana habrán cambiado.

-Detente .-. Le pide a Cloud

-¿Se te olvidó algo?

-Si, captar tu belleza. Tal y como estás ahora .-. Saca su cámara

-¡No!, ni siquiera estoy bien peinado

-¡Tu nunca te peinas!

-Jaja mira quien lo dice

-Vamos, regálame unas fotos tuyas, en la nieve…con tus perros

-Estas loco .-. Ante su dulce sonrisa no puede hacer nada por lo que baja del auto dejándose guiar por el italiano. .-. ¿y ahora cómo se supone que debo posar?

-No lo necesitas, tu belleza resulta de lo natural, solo, juega con tus perros, háblales .-. De inmediato los animales le mueven la cola con felicidad

-Esta bien..-. No muy seguro se pone a jugar

-Dime cómo se llaman, solo conozco a Kaiser

-Ah, Kaiser es el líder, los demás son Sultán, Emperador, Coronel, Califa, Lucifer y mi consentida Lola

-¿Es niña? Está igual de grande que los demás

-Trabaja muy duro y nunca se queja.

Sigue jugando, Dino se queda maravillado con el, cada foto que toma sabe que es hermosa, se ve tan tierno jugando así con esas inmensas bestias que bien podrían matar a cualquiera en solo unos segundos pero entre sus brazos son tiernos cachorritos que hacen graciosos sonidos.

Luego de un rato regresan a la camioneta, se han demorado mucho y mamá debe estarlos esperando. Una vez dentro, aprovechando que los perros han quedado en la parte trasera, Dino asalta con sus besos a Cloud. Este le corresponde efusivamente y aunque Kaiser ladra y ladra no le hacen caso, nada como unos momentos de absoluta privacía.

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Regresan a casa y es el invitado quien se acomide a llevar todas las cosas adentro mientras Cloud va a acomodar la camioneta y guardar a los perros.

No tarda mucho en acomodar las cosas y sale para ver si puede ayudarle a Cloud. Lo ve cerrando la reja de los perros, de nuevo con esa sudadera negra que le trae tan "buenos-malos" recuerdos de la mañana. Esta vez no duda en correr a abrazarlo por la espalda en cuanto se asegura de que ha puesto el candado a la reja. Se acerca sin hacer un ruido y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, le brinca encina

-Te tengo ¡Eres mio! .-. Pero en vez de ser recibido con un abrazo o una sonrisa se gana un codazo

-¿pero qué ray….?.-. No terminó la frase, alguien detrás de el lo jaló y lo tiró al piso. En cuanto pudo incorporarse para defenderse se topó con un chico japonés alto, musculoso ( a pesar de la ropa), cabello castaño y ojos dorados que lo miran con todo el odio del mundo

-Vuelves a tocarlo de ese modo y será el último día de tu vida .-. Lo amenaza jadeante

-¿Y tu quién rayos eres?

-Ranmaru ….la pareja de quién acabas de abrazar .-. Esto le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Dino ¿Tenía a alguien? ¿Entonces porqué le dijo que lo quería y que se quedaría a su lado para siempre? Mira con dolor al esquimal

-No sé de donde imaginaste otra cosa .-. Responde con toda la frialdad del mundo hiriendo mas al italiano.

-Dino ya no puede soportarlo, está realmente lastimado, a pesar de que le tenía algo de miedo a su múltiple personalidad, así lo quiere. Tiene que sacar ese coraje de algún modo y ese modo es golpeando al tal Ranmaru. No la importa tener aún la pierna lastimada, arremete con todo su cuerpo.

El japonés no pensó que el delgado italiano fuera tan fuerte y termina sobre la nieve tratando de esquivar los golpes. Así comienza una batalla en la que ambos golpean con todo lo que tienen.

-¡Qué rayos pasa aquí! Ranmaru ¡Suelta a Dino! .-. Logra separarlos y es cuando Dino se lleva el susto de su vida ¿Está viendo doble?

-Eeh eeh…¡Son 2! .-. Señalando que ve a 2 atractivos chicos rubios idénticos como gotas de agua

-Si.. soy yo y mi hermano Claude .-. El italino se talló los ojos, no podía creerlo ¡Eran 2! Pero, tan idénticos

-Pe…pe…pero ¿Por qué se llaman igual? .-. No deja de señalarlos

-Idiota, no se llaman igual .-. Ranmaru se recarga en la pared y disimuladamente se soba los golpes .-. Uno se llama Cloud y el otro, por el que te ganaste tu paliza, es Jean Claude, pero le gusta que lo llamen Claude.

-No eres el primero que confunde a mis niños .-. La mamá sale sonriente como si solo estuvieran jugando .-. ¿Si se parecen mucho?

-¡Son idénticos!

-Claro, qué se puede esperar de un italiano estúpido .-. Ranmaru se burla

-Tu verás todo muy bien "ojos de rendija"

-Flacucho

-Idiota

-Ciego

-¡Ya! .-. Uno de los chicos abraza a Dino, por lo que el deduce que es Cloud .-. Ranmaru, no es la primera vez que golpeas a alguien por que me confunde con Claude. ¿por qué no entramos a comer? Ya es tarde

-Y se enfría la comida .-. La mamá es un amor, los ve como párvulos

Dentro de la casa se acomodan en la mesa Cloud, Dino, la mamá, Jean Claude y Ranmaru. Como es de esperarse, Europa y Asia no se toleran y se lanzan miradas de odio de vez en cuando. Mientras platican le explican buena parte de la historia:

Cuando ocurrió la tragedia con los investigadores y una de las doctoras era atendida por los esquimales le encargó su más preciado tesoro a una de las mujeres que no había podido tener familia, sus 2 hermosos hijos de 4 años. La mujer los aceptó encantada aunque sabía la responsabilidad que eso significaba. Los primeros meses ella no quiso encariñarse mucho con los pequeños, sabía que en cualquier momento podían reclamarlos pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y ningún familiar se comunicó. Cuando menos lo pensó los pequeños cumplieron 5 años y ya estaban bastante adaptados a la vida del ártico. Luego cumplieron 6 y así siguieron creciendo, claro que su mamá adoptiva los amaba con locura.

Y no solo ella, toda la comunidad los quería, al principio por verlos tan desvalidos, pero después ya eran una parte muy importante de la sociedad. Los niños blancos eran tiernos e inteligentes, pero cada uno con un carácter muy especial.

Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia y supuestamente debían desposar a una chica dejaron claro que no les interesaban las chicas. Por supuesto que esto hizo un gran escándalo entre todos sobre todo por ser una sociedad machista. Fueron agredidos de muchas maneras pero poco a poco a todos (sobre todo a los hombres) les empezó a entrar la curiosidad hasta que muchos tuvieron que reconocer que en realidad se sentían atraídos ya sea por los gemelos blancos o por algún otro chico de la comunidad.

Fueron y siguen siendo tiempos muy violentos en los que los padres no aceptan que sus hijos varones tengan esa clase de preferencias, pero los hicos se han revelado, incluso muchos se han ido del pueblo para vivir su propia vida como ellos la quieren.

En el caso de Cloud y Jean Claude terminaron por aceptarlo, pero claro, todos querían ser amigos de la familia para algún día poder tener el privilegio de la hospitalidad de los chicos. Pero solo algunos, los que ellos consideraban sus amigos, se habían visto bendecidos por tales atenciones aunque ninguno había tenido el honor de que se le permitiera profanar el sagrado altar.

En una ocasión llegaron unos inversionistas japoneses muy interesados en comercializar con las especies de animales del ártico para la gente con dinero de Asia y Europa pero uno de ellos fue atacado por una foca que defendía su territorio y los chicos blancos lo ayudaron. Esa persona era Ranmaru, el jefe de toda esa operación, hijo único de una de las familias más poderosas de toda Asia que de inmediato quedó prendado del mayor de los gemelos Jean Claude. Pero al principio tuvieron muchos conflictos por que ellos defendían a los animales y no querían que más fueran sacrificados.

Finalmente Ranmaru se dio cuenta de que es mejor proteger a las especies en peligro de extinción e hizo muchas cosas por la comunidad, pero especialmente por los gemelos, a los cuales los cambió del horrendo iglú por una cabaña bien instalada y unos buenos perros de trineo para que puedan trabajar. Tiene planes serios de irse con Jean Claude a Japón pero como es normal al chico le duele dejar a su familia, sobre todo a su dulce hermano menor. Tal vez el aceptaría irse junto con el pero su mamá no se moverá de esas tierras hasta que su tiempo se termine.

Ranmaru escucha la historia con los brazos cruzados e hinchado de orgullo por ser el héroe y mira con risa a Dino. Terminan de comer y los gemelos salen para guardar unas cuantas cosas antes de que oscurezca, los 2 extranjeros lo s miran desde adentro, se pierden en sus delgadas siluetas juguetonas, tan hermosos.

-Ranmaru, ya sin afán de pelear ¿Cómo es que logras diferenciarlos? Viéndolos juntos lo puedo notar en sus actitudes pero por separado, son tan idénticos.

-Jajaja Italiano idiota, no puede ser que no hayas visto su más grande diferencia

-Ah por favor dímela

-Su forma de caminar y de parase. Obsérvalos. Cloud es ágil, delicado, cuando está parado ladea un poco la cadera y al caminar….ah cómo explicarlo… aprieta sus piernas como desando que alguien lo tome en ese momento. Y Jean Claude, el es muy firme, siempre fuerte, es como si ni una tormenta lo derribara, mantiene siempre su cabeza en alto y casi siempre tiene los puños cerrados. Por fuera son iguales, pero por dentro, son las personas mas opuestas que puedas encontrar. .-. Dino lo mira anonadado, es muy observador .-. Ten cuidado italianito, yo estoy con Jean Claude, pero si te atreves a dañar a Cloud lo lamentarás.

-Jajaja eres muy posesivo con ambos. No sé cómo explicarlo, llevo tan poco tiempo aquí y ya no imagino mi vida sin Cloud. Es tierno, dulce, pero también es fuerte y valiente

-Claude me contó cómo llegaste, no eres tan gallina como pareces, enfrentaste a los cazadores por salvar a las focas.

-Las focas .-. Casi había olvidado el motivo de su visita al ártico .-. Creo que jamás ganaré el concurso.

-¿Cuál concurso?

-Soy fotógrafo profesional y quiero participar en un concurso y mi tema es la conservación de focas, pero hasta ahorita, solo he tomado como 30 fotos, no tengo nada.

-Jajajaja diles a los chicos que te ayuden, ellos se llevan muy bien con esos animalejos, tal vez no te han llevado por que estabas lastimado, pero ellos las conocen a todas y las cuidan. Hasta un idiota como tu podría tomarles fotos si ellos están ahí

-Eres un maldito

-Si, así que cuídate

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Dino se encuentra recostado en la afelpada piel que usan como colchón. Algo sonrojado ve a Cloud recostarse a su lado, este le devuelve una tierna sonrisa. No puede creer que haya tenido tanta suerte de encontrarlo en el lugar más remoto del mundo.

Cloud se acerca hasta que sus pieles desnudas hacen contacto, algo avergonzados se empiezan a reír. Lo tiene tan cerca que no puede vitar estirar su mano para acariciarle el hombro, luego el cuello, juega con el cabello de su nuca hasta que termina jalándolo para robarle un beso.

A la tenue luz de las velas, Cloud se convierte en un querubín con una perfección indescriptible, pero como si esto no fuera suficiente, la naturaleza hizo un capricho y le dio un gemelo con un alma opuesta a la suya

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Una mañana particularmente soleada, aunque pareciera algo bueno, en realidad no lo es tanto si se piensa salir a pasear: la nieve refleja con intensidad la luz y solo es recomendable para expertos al volante. Afortunadamente el encargado de la vieja camioneta es Jean Claude con sus inseparables lentes oscuros. A su lado va Ranmaru con cara de fastidio ¿Acaso nunca quita ese gesto? En la parte trasera disfrutando de cierta privacidad están Cloud y Dino. Disfrutan el monocromático paisaje, es tan relajante.

Por fin después de un larguísimo camino llegan hasta lo más profundo del Artico, Si no fuera por la guía de los chicos estarían completamente perdidos. Es tan hermoso como aterrador. Donde quiera que se mira, todo es plano, no hay un solo punto de referencia, incluso las marcas de las llantas del vehículo son fácilmente borradas por el viento. Solo tuvieron que caminar un poco mas y encontraron un paraíso:

Es un lugar inmenso donde hay unas cercas construidas por el hombre, todo un reto de ingeniería. Dentro viven cantidad de focas en libertad, incluso están mejor alimentadas que las focas que Dino había visto a su llegada.

-Todo esto fue construido por Ranmaru .-. Le comenta Cloud al ver lo maravillado que está .-. Es una reserva de focas, prácticamente se mantiene de donativos y de lo que aporta su familia. Es un acto muy noble ¿No lo crees?

-Si, es algo bueno .-. Cómo detesta que sea el héroe de los gemelos, siempre está varios escalones sobre el.

-Están separadas en las crías, jóvenes en edad reproductiva, hembras preñadas y las mas adultas.

-¿Puedo acercarme?

-Puedes hacer lo que queras. Estas focas están acostumbradas a la gente y saben que nadie las dañará, solo procura no acercarte mucho a las hembras, son más violentas de lo que parecen.

Con una expresión de niño se fue directo al área de las crías. Eran unas bellezas, parecían bolitas de nieve que se acercaban hasta el. Le tallaban la carita en sus pantalones. Dino no podía creer que un paraíso así pudiera existir. De inmediato se puso a tomar fotografías, en pocos minutos ya todos estaban jugando con las bebés, incluso el malhumorado de Ranmaru.

Pronto el sentido de la fotografías había quedado de lado, más bien parecían fotos familiares. El tiempo pasó volando y comenzó a oscurecer. El cielo se tiñó de esos mágicos colores que solo se pueden ver en ese recóndito lugar.

-Debemos regresar .-. Jean Claude camina de regreso a la camioneta

-Espera .-. Dino lo hace detenerse .-. Quiero una foto, de ustedes 2 con las focas

-Ya tienes muchas

-Pero esta será la que mandaré al concurso .-. Todos lo miraron con cara de "¡Estas loco!" .-. Son perfectos

-Vas a perder

-Tal vez, pero creo que si alguien es responsable de que estos animales estén bien son ustedes. Lograron que Ranmaru construyera esto.

-Hnj, solo una

Los gemelos se sientan en la nieve y de inmediato las crías los rodean. Dino lanza un fuerte silbido que capta la atención de todos, justo en ese instante toma la foto y la congela en lo que será su carta para ganar.

-Quiero una copia .-. Le habla Ranmaru al oído.

En el avión va un triste Dino, sintió que dejó tantas cosas. A su lado descansa Romario feliz de que por fin regresan a casa. Siente como si llevara años alejado de su amado país.

En cuanto llega a casa se pone a trabajar en las fotografías, apenas si tiene tiempo para enviar su propuesta. No duerme por 2 días, todo le duele pero no en vano viajó tan lejos. Todo lo que tomó el último día en la reserva de Ranmaru es lo mejor que tiene. Las focas se ven tan hermosas por estar cuidadas que irradian felicidad. En realidad será muy difícil decidirse a enviar solo la de los gemelos, porque hay una particularmente enternecedora donde está una cría con su madre y ella le acaricia la cabeza con la nariz, casi se le puede ver su sonrisa.

Pero cuando llega a la foto de los gemelos no puede evitar soltar una carcajada: todos tienen cara de interrogación, tanto los gemelos como las cerca de 25 crías que voltearon algo turbadas con su fuerte silbido. Se ven graciosísimas con su piel blanca y los ojos negros e inmensos, en las que quedaron más cerca puede verse él mismo reflejado al momento de tomar la foto ¡Tan grandes tienen los ojos!. Y sus bigotes, son tan largos que parecen antenas para comunicarse con alienígenas. Pero en medio de todas esas linduras están los gemelos, con facciones perfectas como de modelos, pero con esa expresión inocente de las personas que viven alejadas de las ciudades (inocentes a pesar de su "hospitalidad") Por fin puede reconocerlos con claridad. Cloud tiene una mirada tierna y nerviosa mientras que Jean Claude se ve listo para defender a su hermano.

En contra de las reglas de concurso, el manda un álbum de 10 fotografías registrando como oficial la de los gemelos. Piensa que el mundo debe conocer sobre la reserva de Ranmaru para que ayuden a los animales. Y aunque no gane, el encontrará el modo de apoyarlo, de algo que sirva ser de una familia poderosa ¿no?

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Se anuncian los ganadores del concurso. Dino está muy nervioso de abrir la revista donde vienen publicados los nombres de los ganadores. No está muy seguro de ganar, había muy buenos competidores, pero sabe que tiene material de calidad como para pensar en un posible triunfo.

El ganador del gran premio, sin sorprender a Dino, fue Hibary Kyouya con una fotografía impresionante tomando como fondo un rojo atardecer, un elefante con gigantescos colmillos de marfil y el mismo Kyouya usando un diminuto taparrabos tradicional de la selva recostado entre los colmillos. El mismo elefante la da soporte a gran parte de su cuerpo con su propia trompa ¿Cómo hace para que los amínales hagan esas cosas? Seguro fue la postura mas incómoda de la vida, pero su rostro da la impresión de que no existe nada mas en el mundo que el elefante y el. Sin duda, se merecía el premio.

El segundo y tercer lugar se lo llevaron otros famosos fotógrafos, también sus trabajos eran impresionantes. Sin duda los jueces tuvieron una gran responsabilidad al elegir a los mejores. A esos niveles nadie presenta trabajos de juguete.

Pero le sorprendió que en la parte inferior en un recuadro venía una mención especial: _"se otorgará un premio especial a un participante que nos hizo abrir los ojos ante lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo. Dino Cavallone"_

¡El italiano no lo podía creer! Una mención especial por su trabajo. Justo en la página detrás de la de la foto de Hibari estaba la de los gemelos ocupando toda la hoja. Se veían hermosos como espíritus de nieve. Claro q el premio no podía comparase con el del primer lugar, pero además de un diploma, verían el modo de apoyar la reserva de Ranmaru para que hubiera lugar para mas focas.

3 días después ya está listo para viajar de regreso a la zona Ártica, quiere darles las buenas noticias, además de que quiere volver a ver a Cloud en lo que ven cómo van a arreglar su compleja situación geográfica.

-Joven Dino .-. Entra Romario con el teléfono en mano .-. Tiene una llamada del joven Hibari Kyouya

-¿Hibari? Que raro, no puede verme ni en pintura.-. Toma el teléfono .-. ¿Aló?

-Italiano, vi lo de las focas…no estuvo tan mal

-Gracias, felicidades por tu primer lugar, excelente fotografía .-. Responde con una sonrisa boba en los labios a pesar de que su interlocutor no lo veía.

-Lo se, todas mis fotografías son buenas .-. ¿Por qué si su comentario era tan antipático no podía odiarlo?.-. Pero no te llamé para recibir felicitaciones. Me gustó esa idea del refugio y quiero conocerlo así que me llevarás con ellos

-Ah…bueno…pues es que de hecho mañana me voy para allá. Si gustas puedo pedirles unos folletos

-Bien, te veo mañana en el aeropuerto ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-8:45 de la mañana .-. Ni siquiera comprende el arranque del chico

-Nos vemos, se puntual .-. Le cuelga

-Hey…no cuelgues….ah ¿Qué pretende este tipo idiota? Ahora resulta que yo debo ser el puntual.

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto llegan casi al mismo tiempo, no puede creer que aún con esa premura haya conseguido boletos. Hibari siempre con ese aire de colegial, delgado y abrazable. Ni siquiera le respondió el saludo. Durante el vuelo apenas si habló, y si llegaban a cruzar palabra era sobre las focas, en verdad quiere mucho a los animales.

Esta vez claro, no iba a hacer la travesía como con Romario a pie por las nieves perpetuas. Pagaron para que un equipo de rescate los llevara hasta el campamento esquimal. Nunca como regresar por segunda vez a un lugar ya conocido.

Incluso en su rostro de marfil, se puede ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Kyouya. En cuanto ve a los perros de trineo hasta se sonroja, desea correr a abrazarlos pero su categoría de "gran ganador de concurso de fotografía acompañado de perdedor con mención especial" (por lastima seguramente) no le permite moverse de su lugar.

Después de hacer una escala en el pueblo y pasar ahí la noche, siguen su camino hasta donde viven los gemelos, incluso sus manos tiemblan de saber que volverá a verlos.

-¡Hey, Claude! .-. Ve al gemelo mayor cortando maderas, esta vez puede reconocerlo sin problema

-Italiano y…uno mas .-. Sin tratar de disimular su disgusto .-. Entra a la casa, mamá estará feliz de verte.

Como un viejo conocido entra a la casa. La mujer cuadrada de piel quemada lo recibe feliz mostrando su gastada dentadura.

-¡Hijo!

-Espero no molestar

-Tu nunca molestas. Vienes con un amigo, bienvenidos a casa

-Quiero ver las focas .-. Después de una respetuosa reverencia es lo único que dice

-Tal vez puedan ir en un rato mas. Clud no tarda en regresar, salió a que corrieran los perros, Lola debe hacer ejercicio, va a ser mamá

-Me da tanto gusto

-¡Ahí vienen!

Por la ventanita se puede ver que regresa el chico con sus hermosos perros gigantes tirando del trineo. Los mete a su lugar y entra a la casa. Cuelga su chamarra y al girarse encuentra a Dino sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Dino! .-. Lo abraza sacándole el aire con su fuerza. Al mismo tiempo entra Jean Claude ya con algo de madera cortada.

-Cloud. Te he extrañado tanto

-No creo que mas que yo.

-Traje a un amigo, quiere ir con las focas

-Bienvenido .-. En un segundo lo atrapa en un abrazo .-. Por ser amigo de Dino te daré hospitalidad especial

-NOOOOOOOOOO.-. Dino casi se muere

-¿Hospitalidad especial? Agradeceré si me invitan algo caliente de beber

-Te daré un masaje para que te rejales y después…

-¡Nada! .-. Jala a Cloud y lo abraza con actitud posesiva.-. Sin hospitalidades

-Mmm fuereño de pacotilla .-. Jean Claude se recarga hastiado en la pared.-. Son nuestras costumbres. Yo lo haré porque si no mi hermanito estará llorando todo el día de mañana.

-¡¿Y Ranmaru?!

El ya entendió que mientras viva aquí debo seguir las tradiciones. Por eso está tratando de arreglar que vaya a vivir con el lo mas pronto posible. Por cierto ahí viene..-. Llega el japonés en su gran camioneta y entra a casa con aire familiar. Le llama de inmediato la atención el otro jovencito japonés que está ahí

-Antes que otra cosa .-. Jean Clude interviene.-. Este niño es amigo de Dino y le daré hospitalidad por que no dejó que Cloud lo hiciera .-.- Ranmaru quiere matar a Dino

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras

-Tu, Ranmaru.-. Hibari lo llama sin prestar atención a la incómoda situación.-. ¿Eres el de las focas?

-Hjn, depende .-. Odia no poder enseñarle como maneja una katana

-Llévame con ellas

-Bueno ¿y tú quién demonios te crees?. Llegas de la nada, recibirás hospitalidad y encima ¿quieres ver mis focas?, púdrete. Italia, a ver cuando vuelves a traer más amigos

-Y-a acepté la hospitalidad, quiero una bebida caliente y por lo que entiendo lo preparará Jean Claude y solo vine para ver las focas.

-Tu…piensas que la hospitalidad es…

-Una bebida caliente, la quiero

-Pero…-Cloud pone cara de cachorro .-. Queremos atenderte bien

-¡NOOOO! .-. Ranmaru y Dimo al mismo tiempo

-Quiere su bebida, le daré la mejor bebida del mundo.-. Ranmaru respira aliviado.-. Incluso si quiere le doy de mi te especial que traigo de Japón

-Vengo de allá, quiero algo de aquí…y ver las focas.

-De una vez, vamos a que veas tus focas.

Agradeciendo que no haya querido la hospitalidad todos marchan hacia el refugio de focas. Aunque a Dino le parece extraño: Hibari es una persona culta, no es posible que no sepa lo que es la hospitalidad esquimal.

**(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)+(*-*)**

NOCHE

Cloud está terminando de revisar a sus perros antes de ir a dormir cuando una agradable pero seca voz habla tras el:

-Fue divertido hoy .-. Hibari se recarga en la cerca, los perros no le ladran

-Si, las focas son hermosas

-¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mejor. Si quiero tu hospitalidad.

-¡¿En serio?! Ah que bien, yo estaba algo mortificado por eso.

-Precisamente para que tú no te sientas mal, porque veo que eres muy atento y apegado a las tradiciones, es que quiero aceptar tu hospitalidad…pero sin que el italiano se entere, ya ves cómo se puso de serio en la mañana, por eso tuve que rechazar.

-Dino, sus costumbres tan extrañas

-Si, todo en el es extraño.-. Oculta una sonrisa retorcida

-Ok, si quieres vamos al cuarto de herramientas, ¡nunca nos buscará ahí!

-Yo te sigo.

**FIN**

**Bueno, pues he llegado al final de este pequeño fic. tena comezon mental con el. Quiero agradecer a quien lee esto, sobre a Katja. Les deseo lo mejor y recuerden, DIGAN NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL**


End file.
